I'll Be Home for Christmas
by Auslly-and-Raura-Loverr
Summary: She just wanted him home, he just wanted to be home. They both had life changing presents for the other. But he was trapped in a Minnesota airport, while she's home in LA. / / Future Raura oneshot.


**A/N so I should be writing an Auslly holiday oneshot instead of Raura, but I'm stuck on the Auslly ones I'm trying to write and I have this planned out thanks to the lovely Aparna (awks_lawl on twitter), and plus I owe her a Raura oneshot (which I'm still writing her requested one) so here we are and Layla (adorkableraura_ on twitter) said for me to go ahead and do this one since I can't quite figure out my Auslly ones so here we are. By the way there's little hints to my coming soon Italy, Raura oneshot throughout this so keep an eye out, also if I have time and it's requested this will be turned into a twoshot but a few years into the future and also the ending turned to bleh so I'm sorry…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ross or Laura but wouldn't that be so cool if I did?**

* * *

"_Baby, we're stuck in Minnesota right now. There's a blizzard and we don't know when we're able to leave the airport. I'm going to try my best to get home for Christmas, just know if I don't get home in time to celebrate with you; I love you and miss you so much and wish you were here with me right now instead of my family. Don't tell them I said that… I love you!" _

Laura sighed after listening to the message _again_. Of course this was just her luck. The one time she has a very important present to give to Ross, he doesn't know if he'll be home. Running her fingers through her brunette locks she sat down.

Looking out the window behind the Christmas tree, she smiled a small sad smile. R5 had gotten an unexpected concert offer in New York, so of course they accepted. They were just supposed to be in Minnesota for a connecting flight, not for Christmas possibly.

She placed her hand on stomach, and subconsciously began to lightly rub circles. A couple seconds later she noticed what she was doing, and a grin broke out across her face.

"Your daddy's gonna come home hopefully, before Christmas in two days." She whispers to her stomach. "He's gonna hopefully be very happy, and excited when I tell him about you."

* * *

Dropping back into the hard, uncomfortable airport chair, Ross scrubbed his face with his hands. He just wanted to be home.

"Dude, relax." Rocky said clapping a hand on his shoulder. "It's not like your girlfriend of over five years is home alone in your house, because we're trapped at the airport two days before Christmas."

Ross glares at his older brother causing him to wince, and mutter an 'Oh, right sorry.' before running to Ratliff, who's far from his very aggravated younger brother. Very, _very_, far away.

"Don't take it all out on Rocky." Riker said sitting down beside him. "He can't control the snow… But he can control his mouth, but we all know he has no filter at all."

"Riker, I was supposed to give Laura the biggest gift I could possibly give her this year." He said his voice laced with exhaustion and stressed. "If I can't give it to her on Christmas, I have nothing else big to give her."

The older blonde shook his head, sighing. He knew how important Laura was to him. How important she's always been to him since they met so many years ago.

Riker knew how important this one gift was going to be to their relationship. He looked over at his younger brother, who had his head in his hands. He saw the outline of the small velvet box in his pocket.

"We'll get home in time for you to give Laura her Christmas present Ross." He whispered to his brother, who simply numbly nodded.

* * *

Christmas Eve… He still wasn't home yet. She guesses his phone's dead and he hasn't realized it yet since all her calls go to his voicemail.

She had texted Rydel and she said he was sleeping finally, his phone was dead- like she said- and the blizzard hadn't let up enough for them to fly out yet. But hopefully in a few hours it would.

She also said he was very upset, and stressed about the whole thing. Laura understood exactly how he was feeling. She was feeling the _exact_ same emotions.

She stood up and walked to their Christmas tree. It was fake of course- being famous, they couldn't quite deal with buying a real tree every year. They had bought it four years ago when they first moved in together when Laura had just turned twenty and Ross was about to be.

They had been together for almost two years at that point and for Laura's birthday Ross bought them an apartment together. And here they are four years later still together, but now living in a house instead.

She looked at the ornaments on the tree. Some store bought, some handmade by them or specially made just for her and Ross by fans. One specific one caught her eye.

It was a simple round ornament a fan had sent her back when Austin & Ally was on the air. She smiled at the title of the show painted on the ornament, rubbing her thumb across the simple red and yellow painting. Hers and Ross' favorite colors.

Painted on the other side were the words _'Auslly & Raura forever'_ she smiled at the sweet memory of all the shippers who used to want them together so much.

Though the shippers obviously had calmed down, considering they were now twenty-four- Ross only had a few days until he was- and had been dating since eighteen there was still a lot of twitters and tumblrs dedicated just to them as a couple. Though now more they were more dedicated to Laura or Ross themselves, or R5 since almost all the Raura ones before were Austin & Ally centered and the show's been off the air for a little over four years.

Looking through all the ornaments on the tree there were so many memories in the ones with the pictures.

From fifteen year old them when they shot the opening sequence for Austin & Ally, to their first time ever in Australia, to the day when they finally got together in Italy, to some secret pictures the fans will never know about.

She couldn't help the smile that spread across her face, while imagining the baby growing in her stomach running around the house at Christmas time. She just wanted Ross to get home so she could tell him about their baby.

"Please, get home." She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

* * *

So after he charged his phone, looking through his camera roll might have not been the best idea. So many pictures and videos of _her_…

One picture had a huge smile spreading across his face. It was from when they went to Italy when they were eighteen. Right before they started dating. He had asked her to be his girlfriend while they were in Italy.

The picture was in his hotel room. Laura was wearing his favorite red 'Walk the Moon' sweater and one of his beanies- which she had stolen both from him. She was laughing in the picture, completely unaware of him taking it.

It was his favorite picture of her for months. Nobody has ever seen that picture expect him and her, and anybody who's looked through his camera roll like his siblings or Calum and Raini.

That night in his hotel room is something nobody but them two knew about though. Nobody knows exactly how they got together. All they know is one moment they're just friends going to Italy for some Disney Channel thing and then they're coming home holding hands.

Thinking of that memory and going through his pictures just made him miss her more.

Rydel came over to him, pulling the phone out of his hands.

"They said we can fly out in an hour." She told him smiling. "So don't worry you'll get there before it's actually Christmas."

"Well now I have another thing to focus all my worries on other than just getting home." He said looking at her, his face suddenly full of fear and stress. "Will she say yes?"

"She will." She assured him. "She has a big present herself to give you and if she wants her dream to become a reality she'll say yes to you."

Ross looked at his sister and smiled. Finally looking releaved for the first time the whole time they've been trapped in the airport.

"Should I find it weird my sister and my girlfriend are so close?" he asked with a slight laugh.

"No, but you should probably call said girlfriend to let her know you're coming home." She said giving him a pointed, yet playful look.

He took his phone from Rydel before walking towards a window, pulling up his call log and hitting Laura's name. It rang only three times before he heard a shaky voice answer.

"Ross?" she asked sniffling.

"Hey princess, we're able to fly out in an hour." He said, smiling as he heard her sigh of relief. "Have you been crying?"

* * *

Turns out they weren't able to fly out for a few more hours and Riker dropped him off at home at 2am. Unlocking the door quietly, he slipped off his shoes, and dropped his bags in the foyer before passing the living room, to go to their bedroom.

Walking past the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was his beautiful girlfriend curled up on the couch asleep.

Shaking his head with an amused smile he went and picked her up, cradling in her arms- she had never been too heavy at all, but was she a little heavier?

He couldn't believe- well actually he could- that she'd try to stay up until he got home. Turning into the hallway, she started to stir a little in his arms.

"Go back to sleep baby." He whispered to her.

"Ross?" she asked still half asleep. Still not even opening her eyes, and nuzzling into his chest.

"Hi." He said, kissing the top of her head.

"You're home." She said as he set her down on their bed.

He nodded as he began to strip down to his boxers. He went to grab a pair of pajama pants before a grip on his wrist stopped him.

"I missed you." She said wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms, her legs circling around his waist.

"I missed you too, so much." He said leaning into kiss her.

Breathing deeply through his nose, he deepened the kiss, parting his lips allowing her tongue access to his own. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her flush against him, groaning at the feeling of her being pressed against him once again.

He pulled away, pressing kisses all over her face before finally setting her back on the bed.

"Let's go to sleep." He said crawling over the covers wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Guess what…" she whispered her breath right on his neck. "It's Christmas."

"Merry Christmas Laura." He told her kissing her forehead.

"Merry Christmas honey." She replied.

* * *

"So that's all the presents under the tree." She said looking at him.

"I have one last present for you." They said at the exact same time, laughing as they did so.

"You go first." he told her from where he was sitting on the floor.

She nodded, standing up and going to sit on his lap. She sighed looking down at her lap, she hadn't even noticed she had started rubbing her stomach.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

"You're pregnant?" he asked, just to make sure he had heard her right.

She nodded smiling, and his face broke out into a huge grin as he pulled her into a deep kiss.

"Well I guess this gives you a good reason to say yes to my present." He said joking.

She fell dead silent. She had caught onto the joke. She was still in a little shock, by how happy he was by her Christmas present and barely noticed him lifting her off his lap. But she definitely noticed him getting on one knee. Was he really going to-?

"Laura Marie Marano, we've been together for almost six years, but I've been in love with you for nine. I want to spend my forever with you." Her hand flying to her mouth encouraged him to go on.

"I've written so many songs about you, and you know music is the most important thing to me. Well next to you, but it's how I express myself and you know that, so why am I saying that? Anyways, I want to be able to call you my wife. And have a family. Which apparently we already started that." He said with a wink causing her to giggle.

"Okay, so I didn't plan out at all what I was going to say so I'm just going to finish this; Laura I love you so much baby. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, through the ups and downs. We've had people doubt our relationship before, but we've proved them all wrong. Will you do me the honor of being able to call you my wife? Will you marry me?"

She nodded her head tears streaming down her face. She stuck her hand out as he pulled the ring out and she let out a gasp the moment she was it.

The ring was more beautiful then anything she could ever imagine. She was laughing while the tears of joy streamed down her face. Both their hands trembling slightly, as he put the ring on.

"I love you." She said cupping his face in her hands. "I love you so, so, so much. And the answer is yes."

"Good." He said leaning forward capturing her lips between his, and pulling away a minute later to kiss her stomach. "I love you and this baby so much."

She smiled at the statement, kissing him again. And that's how they spent their whole Christmas morning; stealing kisses, Laura messing with the ring still in shock, and Ross whispering sweet nothings to her stomach.

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Reviews are sorta cool.**


End file.
